The Tipton Topple
by Lina Destin
Summary: The Tipton has to face severe revenge.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Lina's lil sis and I, nor her own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody

Chapter 1:

A mysterious person is typing on her computer. It's storming outside, and suddenly, there is a bang of lightning.

"Yes! I have done it!" She excitedly screams as her computer makes a dinging noise. She looks out of the window to see the Tipton Hotel. "Finally, the Tipton will crumble," she closes the blinds of the window that showed the Tipton, "and Mr. Mosby, and all those little brats that support it, will pay!" Another bolt of lightning strikes as she laughs an evil laugh.(Or at least tries to laugh one anyway J)


	2. Too good to be true

I'm Lina's lil sis and I don't, nor her own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody 

Chapter 2:

The next day, Maddie is checking her E-mail.

"Hey sweet thang," Zack says to her, making her look up from the computer.

"Oh hey Zack," She says, "I'm just checking my E-mail, and this time I actually found something that makes me happy."

"Did you send an E-mail to the president asking if we can date, then get married at this age? And did he reply saying yes?" He hopefully asked.

"No, Zack," she said, "And don't you already have a girlfriend?"

"Maybe." He said with a suspicious face.

"I'm gonna ask you about that later," she said, "Anyway, this is an E-mail from Mr. Mosby. It says that Mr. Tipton recommends that all employees should take a vacation for two whole weeks! It also says that Mr. Tipton will hire subs for us during that time."

"That sounds too good to be true!" He said.

"Yeah," she said, "My two weeks of luxury start tomorrow!"

"Hey guys!" Cody pops up, "What are you talkin' about?"

"Oh, only the greatest two weeks of my teen life," She tells Cody

"She and the other Tipton employees are taking a vacation for two weeks" Zack says.

"Intriguing," Cody says.

"Cody, you should really use some… this generation words," Zack says.

"No matter what words you do put it as," Maddie says, "It's still gonna be great."


	3. Surprise!

I am Lina Destin's little sister and I nor her own any of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody

Ch 3:

Onto the story!:

The next day, Zack and Cody entered the Lobby to see no employees, except Mr. Mosby, crowded at his desk, sweating like crazy. They push through the angry customers to finally get to him.

"Hey Mr. Mosby," Zack says.

"Oh no," He said, "Please don't start your daily chaos now, I've been tortured enough today. I don't know where my employees are, and everyone is complaining to me."

"But you sent the e-mail instructing the employees to leave on vacation," Zack said, puzzled.

While Mr. Mosby stared at Zack in astonishment, Cody said, "Yeah, you sent an e-mail to every Tipton employee saying that Mr. Tipton recommended that the employees leave on vacation for 2 weeks. Maddie told us that while she was checking her e-mails."

"Hey guys," Arwin (The engineer) says as he walks up to the front desk. Mr. Mosby and the twins all start screaming at him.

"What's goin' on?" Arwin asks, "Where are the other workers?"

"You mean you didn't get an e-mail saying you had two weeks off of work?" Cody asks.

"Well…" Arwin sheepishly admits, "I don't have my own e-mail address. I use my mother's and I don't check it a lot."

"Well," Mr. Mosby says, "At least we have another adult. But if I didn't send the e-mail, who did?"

"I did!" The mysterious woman yells as she enters through the front door.

They all gasped. (You know, not the angry crowd surrounding them, but… You know who I'm talking about.) Read the next chapter to find out who the mysterious woman is.


	4. Secrets revealed

I am Lina's little sis and I, nor her, own any of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

Thank you TheSuiteLife. I'm so glad that you like my story. And also thanks for my first review! And for the second time on this page, I am _NOT_ Lina Destin. I'm her little sister.

Ch 4:

Mr. Mosby gasps: "Ms. Shnitzengroubermaya!"

"The manager of the St. Mark Hotel across the street!" Zack adds.

"Who used to be the health inspector, that got Mr. Mosby fired temporarily!" Cody chimed in.

"That has a disgusting beauty mark on her face that everyone notices but her!" Arwin adds, horrified. Then Ms. (I'll just call her Ms.) glared at Arwin menacingly.

Zack says, "That we totally creamed her hotel at bowling…"

Ms. puts her hand over Zack's mouth and screams "That's enough memories with me in them thank you very much!" Just then, London walks out of the elevator.

"Mr. Mosby, I…" London stops short when she sees Ms., "Hey, you helped try to keep me, and the son of the owner of the St. Mark apart!"

"Just can we continue with what actually matters right now!" Ms. screams. "I caused this madness to happen!"

"What madness?" London asks.

"Look around you air head heiress!" Ms. Screams even louder, "There are no employees around, causing no work to be done! And soon, when the other workers come back from their 2 week vacation, this hotel will be like a ghost town, while mine is flooding with people!"

"You …," London starts, "umm… what's a word that means not nice person? Well, what ever the word is, you're that!"

"But I didn't lie about hiring subs to do jobs," Ms. said smiling, "In fact, here they are now."

They all look at the doorway, and see a man carrying a box walk into the Tipton.

"That man is what you call a sub?" Zack asks.

"No. Wait for it… wait for it…" Ms. says.

"Did someone order 15 large subs?" The man with the box asks loudly.

"Bingo!" Ms. Whispers to herself while grinning. In her outdoor voice she says: "That was us!"

As the man was unloading the box, Mr. Mosby asks: "These are the subs you hired?" to Ms.. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Oooh, turkey and cheese with mayo!" Zack says as he reaches for the sub he was describing.

"Oh yeah, I know what we can use to hire real substitutes," Cody

says as Zack is munching on his sub, "It's called a phone book."

"It's called, I threw all of the Tipton's phone books into the St. Mark's lobby's fireplace, and burned them all in it. Toodles" Ms. walked out of the Tipton.

I hoped you liked this chapter! Stay tuned and you'll see what they do about this situation. Toodles.


	5. Inspiration

_I am Lina's little sis and I, nor her, own any of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody._

_Thank you TheSuiteLife. I'm so glad that you like my story. And also thank you for pointing out that Ms.'s name is actually Ilsa. And for the second time on this page I am __NOT _Lina Destin.

Ch 5:

The next morning, Cody and Zack were eating while discussing about what happened the other day.

"Ilsa's so mean!" Cody said to Zack.

"More like devishly evil!" Zack said, as he chewed on the piece of pancake on his fork. He swallowed it and said: "Hey, dude, let's get revenge on her and her nasty beauty mark."

"Revenge doesn't seem right," Cody thoughtfully said.

"Cody," Zack said to his brother, "these are the qualities that make you… I don't know… a dweeb!" Just then, Carrie walked into the room.

"Guys!" She excitedly said, "I just found out that I have two weeks off of work! Oh we can go on vacation, take a road trip to Hawaii…"

"Mom!" Both of the twins interrupt her, "It's fake. That mean hotel manager of the St. Mark sent it, so no employees would be working at that time, causing people to leave the Tipton."

"Well then how could she send it on his e-mail address?" Carrie asked.

The twins looked at each other, both having the same idea, then raced off to the check in desk.

"If you need me I'll be right here!" she yelled to them. Then she thought: "Now to cancel that vacation reservation at Hawaii. But I wanted to go so bad!" Before she knew it she was crying about Hawaii.

Read the next chapter to find out what their idea was! smilies


End file.
